The rich, the fabulous and the dangerous
by LucieJohnson1
Summary: (sequel to School, social life and MI6) Sixteen year old Alex Rider is at training camp with his girlfriend Layla-daughter of Wolf-and everything is going alright. Until a rich girl comes seeking their protection and has eyes for Alex. The road gets bumpy when she does everything in her power to anger Layla. Alex finds out that being rich, is not all its cracked up to be


**AN: Hey everyone sorry I've been MIA (no pun intended...ok pun intended) for a while but my brain has not been working and I've been putting off publishing what I have because its horrible but people have been asking if I'm dead so I figured I would give you guys this until my brain gets working. Now, read on!**

There was a war about to break loose and Alex knew it. But it wasn't a normal kind of war. It would be between Felicia and Layla. Alex was relieved when the drill sergeant sent Layla to her cabin and escorted Felicia away. Now Alex was alone and wondering how he would keep Layla from murdering the person they had to keep safe. He walked through the grounds to the woman's cabins. Ever since Layla had been pushed into the SAS they made a womans cabin. There was only one on account of there was just her. Alex always felt a little sorry for Layla but now he felt sorry for Felicia. If the two of them were sharing a cabin and Alex wasn't there to stop Layla from killing her, Felicia might be dead by the end of the night.

Alex finally reached her cabin and knocked on the door. There was an aggravated and muffled come in from the other side of the cabin. He pushed the door open and found an angry looking Layla on her bed with a book in her lap. Her cabin was as ordinary as it got. The dark walls and beds lined the walls. She hadn't touched the beds meant for other people. Alex never knew why but he suspected it was because she hoped another female would be aloud join SAS. Now he wasn't sure she would want to share it with anyone

"I can not believe her!" she said slamming her book shut "I mean, who does she think she is?!"  
She was pacing the room now with her hands in fists. The expression on her face was one that scare even the drill sergeant. Alex walked over to her quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders so she wouldn't punch a hole in the wall. She had already done that before. But that was another story for another time. She let out a breath

"Why does she anger you so much?" Alex asked

"What doesn't anger me?"

There was the oh-so-typical-Layla-sarcasm "no need for the attitude"

Her looked softened a little bit "sorry. I don't know what it is but she can get under my skin like no one. I don't remember the last time I snapped at someone that quickly"

Alex raised his eyebrows "do I need to remind you of the first time we met?"

She paused for a moment and laughed and sat down on one of the beds. Alex sat next to her and thought for a minute. When they first met she was a lot different from now. She was very angsty and her father's rebellious robot. Then again, it isn't easy to not listen to Wolf. Layla and Alex met in Blunts office when they had been given a mission to spend some time at a summer camp to find missing children. Layla was furious she was being sent on a spy mission but Alex was used to it. After they got their assignments Layla made it very clear to Alex she wanted nothing to do with him. They went on the mission and Alex felt more and more desperate to be nice to her by the minute. At the time, he wasn't sure why. He knew now of course but that was almost three months ago. While they were at the summer camp their friendship grew stronger and stronger as they saved each others lives and fought the bad guys. Alex learned about Layla's past and only respected her more. She was a strong, beautiful, teenage girl. He only wished he could be as strong as her. Finally they got together and had been happy ever since. Well, except for when Layla nearly died. But she didn't and was there with him now and that's what mattered

Alex looked at Layla and saw she was wringing her hands. She always did this when something bothered her. But God knows she would never talk about it

"What's really troubling you?" he asked

She let out a sigh "she's just so….._perfect_" her slight English accent was showing and Alex fought back a smile "and I'm not. I'm an angry, violent mess. She's rich, pretty and level headed. Anyone who knows me can tell you I am none of those things"

Alex took her hands but she didn't look at him "do you think that I would even consider leaving you for _her_?!"

She let out a small laugh and looked up at him "well she is….oh I don't know, everything a guys ever wanted"

"Then I must not be a guy because between you and me, I think she's kind of ugly"

While Felicia wasn't at all ugly Alex knew it would make Layla feel a little better. He also hoped she wouldn't see right through him. And thankfully, she didn't.

"Thank you Alex" she said quietly "I needed that"

Alex smiled and leaned in and planted a little kiss on her lips. It was small moments alone with Layla that Alex cherished. He didn't think about the horrible past, he didn't think about all the hurt and pain. He just thought about being with Layla. There was a small sound and Layla's SAS instincts kicked in. She pulled back immediately and looked to the door. There was no one there and her eyes narrowed. The two of them stood up and went outside. No sign of anyone being there

"Weird" Layla mumbled to herself

Before Alex even had a chance to think, on of Wolfs men jogged up to them

"Obstacle course starts soon ma'am"

He was addressing this to Lalya of course because this was one of the only things Alex and Layla could do at the SAS training camp (Blunts orders) and for a sixteen year old girl, she had a lot of superiority

"Thank you" she said firmly

He nodded and walked away quickly. The two of them walked down the stairs and made their way to the course. Layla had a small grin planted on her face that she looked like she was trying to hide

**I apologize for the length and the quality. Like I said, my brain is pretty much dead. Let me know what you think of this "chapter" and if you have any ideas, let me know! I LOVE hearing from you guys**


End file.
